GW Episode 1
|ja_romaji = Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu |crtitle = Golden Wind |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11)http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 440-445 |airdate = July 5, 2018 October 6, 2018 |endate = October 26, 2019 |opening = N/A |ending = N/A |eyecatch2 = Map of Italy Gold Experience |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |anidirector = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |next = Bucciarati Is Coming |colors = VentoAureo }} |Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu}} is the first episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred fourteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 440 through Chapter 443, the ending of Chapter 444 and the beginning of Chapter 445 of the manga. Summary It is the year 2001, the picturesque Italian city of Naples is plagued by crime: pickpockets, corrupt policemen, and drug dealers lurk within the streets. Among them serenely strolls a young boy clad in pink. Soon he finds himself helping take back a tourist's purse from a pickpocket. While he also takes two bank notes for himself by transforming them into butterflies flying to him from said purse, he uses the money to generously buy ice cream for a hungry child. Meanwhile at the airport, the notorious thug "Leaky-Eye" bloodily beats up a small-time scammer for not paying his tithe and learns that a certain Giorno Giovanna has been doing the same. Coincidentally, Giorno, the boy in pink, has just arrived here. Koichi Hirose has just landed at Naples, and prepares to take a taxi to his hotel before looking for a certain "Haruno Shiobana". Exiting the airport, he coincidentally meets Giorno, who proposes to ride him to his destination for a fee. Very suspicious but desperate to avoid the long queue, Koichi reluctantly accepts Giorno's proposition. Indeed, as soon as Koichi puts his luggage inside the car, Giorno tries to take off without the Japanese teen. While Koichi easily stops the car thanks to his Stand, Echoes ACT3, Giorno calmly flees with a smile on his face. Koichi then sees that his luggage has somehow disappeared, with a small frog appearing where it should have been before promptly leaping into a sewer grate. Hearing two guards chatting about Giorno, Koichi decides to ask them for further information. Waiting, Giorno is then approached by Luca, who demands his tithe. Although the boy protests that he doesn't have any money as he already paid the guards, Luca still orders Giorno to pay up, only seeing a photograph of the late DIO in the latter's wallet. The frog leaps on Giorno, causing a disgusted and furious Luca to bash it with his despite Giorno's warnings. Too late, Giorno's powers reflect the heavy attack onto Luca, and his head is caved in the exact shape of his trademark shovel. It is then revealed that Giorno possesses the Joestar Birthmark. The frog transforms back into Koichi's luggage, and Giorno nonchalantly walks away from the scene. A flashback details how Jotaro Kujo requested Koichi to investigate "Haruno", whom Koichi already noted a passing resemblance with Jotaro. In the now, Koichi walks the streets looking for Giorno, upset about his misfortune. By pure chance, he sees him at a café and furiously asks the boy for his passport and luggage. Giorno tries to run away, but Echoes multiplies Giorno's hand's weight. Cornered, Giorno is forced to summon his Gold Experience and creates a tree to lift him up to a roof. Koichi tries to break the tree, only for his attack to be reflected and knock him down. Before leaving, Giorno openly observes that Koichi has a merciful nature. Jotaro Kujo receives a call from Koichi, who nervously narrates his encounter with Haruno, revealed to be Giorno. Explaining everything he knows, Koichi is then told that Giorno is in fact the son of DIO and that Jotaro wanted someone reliable to stealthily investigate the boy. Meanwhile, Giorno takes a funicular, trailed by a man in a white suit. The man soon approaches Giorno and although he initially acts friendly, notably explaining how he can observe and even taste one's sweat to uncover lies, Giorno soon discovers that his interlocutor is one of Luca's comrades from his gang, and that he is here to find whoever bashed Luca's head in. Ominously asked whether he's seen Luca at the airport, Giorno lies. The gangster is apparently convinced and leaves, but suddenly Giorno discovers an eyeball in his closed fist. The man in white reappears and immediately licks Giorno's sweat, discovering that he was lied to. Returning inside the funicular, the gangster, presenting himself as Bruno Bucciarati, begins his torture session on Giorno, violently beating him up to uncover the truth. Seeing that a zipper has appeared on his throat, Giorno understands that his opponent has the same powers as he does and summons Gold Experience, preparing to fight for his life. Appearances |Av2=Tourist girls.png|Name2=Unnamed Characters#Female Tourists|SName2=Female Tourists|Status2= |Av3=Unlicensed taxi.png|Name3=Unnamed Characters#Unlicensed Taxi Driver|SName3=Unlicensed Taxi Driver|Status3= |Av4=LucaAvAnim.png|Name4=Minor Characters#Luca|SName4=Luca|Status4= |Av5=KoichiAvAnim5.png|Name5=Koichi Hirose |Av6=RohanAvAnim.png|Name6=Rohan Kishibe|Status6= |Av7=DioAvAnim3.png|Name7=Dio Brando|SName7=DIO|Status7= |Av8=JotaroAvAnime5.png|Name8=Jotaro Kujo |Av9=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name9=Muhammad Avdol|Status9= |Av10=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name10=Joseph Joestar|Status10= |Av11=IggyAvAnim.png|Name11=Iggy|Status11= |Av12=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name12=Noriaki Kakyoin|Status12= |Av13=PolnareffAvAnim3.png|Name13=Jean Pierre Polnareff|Status13= |Av14=KeichoAvAnim.png|Name14=Keicho Nijimura|Status14= |Av15=EnyaAvAnim.png|Name15=Enya the Hag|Status15= |Av16=Giorno's Stepfather Anime.png|Name16=Unnamed Characters#Giorno's Stepfather|SName16=Giorno's Stepfather|Status16= |Av17=Giorno's Mom Anime.png|Name17=Unnamed Characters#Giorno's Mother|SName17=Giorno's Mother|Status17= |Av18=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name18=Bruno Bucciarati|Status18= |Av19=BossAvAnim.png|Name19=Diavolo|SName19=The Boss|Status19= }} |Av2=EchoesAvAnim5.png|Name2=Echoes|Status2= |Av3=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name3=Sticky Fingers|Status3= |Av4=RedHotChilliPepperAvAnim.png|Name4=Red Hot Chili Pepper|Status4= }} Music |ep= | | |Opening shots of the city}} | |Showcasing of crime}} | |Girls Ask Giorno for directions}} | |Giorno steals money}} | |Luca appears}} | |Luca learns Giorno's name}} | |Giorno performs ear trick}} | |Koichi uses Act 3 on car}} | |Koichi finds a frog}} | |Giorno meets Luca}} | |Luca gets violent}} | |Giorno reflects Luca's attack}} | |Eyecatch}} | |Flashback of Koichi and Jotaro}} | |Koichi confronts Giorno}} | |Giorno summons Gold Experience}} | |Giorno sits in a tree}} | |Koichi updates Jotaro on phone}} | |Jotaro mentions DIO}} | |Bruno appears}} | |Bruno questions Giorno}} | |Bruno tastes a liar}} | |Next Episode Title}} }} Manga/Anime Differences film he saw is omitted. Instead, the episode begins with Giorno. *Several scenes are added compared to the original manga: **Expository scenes of the crime wave plaguing Naples such as frequent thefts, corrupt policemen, or drug deals are added. **Giorno is introduced before his arrival at the airport with him taking a stroll through town, focusing on his interactions with other citizens, notably one of him pickpocketing back a purse for a tourist is added, after it was snatched by a thief who bumped into them. At the same time, Gold Experience's ability is first alluded to earlier, as he secretly steals money from the aforementioned woman's purse by turning the bills into butterflies and having them fly back to him. **A scene of Giorno buying gelato for himself and a young boy is added. ** gets an introductory scene showing him beating up a petty illegal taxi driver while learning about Giorno, showing how he will later confront him. **Flashbacks to Koichi being stabbed by the Arrow, the Arrow itself and DIO's battle against Jotaro were added. **Extra scenes of Giorno entering Naples' funicular, followed by Bruno Bucciarati, are added while Koichi phones Jotaro. * All of Koichi's narration is removed, such as him detailing the mission Jotaro gave him at the start as well as how he felt seeing Giorno's serene expression when Giorno "failed" to steal his luggage. ** Instead, all Koichi does before the taxi scene is look at a picture of Giorno and say he'd like to drop his luggage off at his hotel before getting to work. * Giorno saying the money he gave the guards was a parking fee has been omitted. * Koichi asking Giorno why he's not asking people in the taxi line if they want rides has been omitted. * The guards saying that Giorno's hair turned blond recently, and that Giorno told them its hereditary from his father who died in Egypt has been removed. * The scene of Koichi suspecting Giorno and Haruno are the same person is shortened, and Koichi is now shown asking the guards for information about Giorno. * The photo of DIO that Giorno keeps in his wallet is now the same image taken by Joseph Joestar during Stardust Crusaders, with the "Dio Brando" writing omitted. * Koichi using Echoes ACT1 to find Giorno is omitted. He calls out to the security guards nearby instead. * The scene where Koichi and Jotaro meet regarding Haruno Shiobana is moved to an outside cafe in Morioh and is shown after Luca is killed. This is originally shown at the beginning of the chapter without a clear location. * Five girls crowded around Giorno to hang out with him at the cafe in the manga, but only three in the anime. * After confronting Giorno at the cafe, Koichi recalling that stand users are drawn to each other has been removed. * Echoes ACT3's 'S-H-I-T' and "BIIITCH' dialogue was removed after Giorno disappeared. * Jotaro's office was expanded upon, with many books, an aquarium, marine biology supplies, and displays of aquatic animals. He also has other pictures of Giorno when he was younger as Haruno Shiobana, as well as photos of DIO, Giorno's mother, and Giorno's stepfather. * Originally, Jotaro mentions that he learned about Giorno's existence from the Speedwagon Foundation. *The funicular Giorno encounters Bucciarati in is updated slightly for the time period. *Giorno thinking to himself that if Bucciarati finds out he killed Luca, he will have to kill Bucciarati has been omitted. *Giorno's backstory as a child and dream of becoming a "gang-star" is omitted from its previous place in the narration. *Giorno is shown openly summoning Gold Experience against Bucciarati instead of summoning it to take the latter by surprise. (The next episode changes this tacked on scene to make it more of a surprise attack like the manga.) }} References Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes